If I Told You
by vampoof94
Summary: Ymir and Krista have been friends for years, and when Ymir starts acting weird, Krista wants to help her. Yumikuri Ymir x Krista Yuri


**AN: So this idea came from internetcourse on Tumblr. I decided I would write it because well Yumikuri is adorable! They will be the death of me. lol**

Krista and Ymir had been friends for a long time. They had met in third grade when Krista moved to a new town. On the first day of school, she was very shy. She hadn't really had many friends in her old school, so she wasn't sure what to do. Krista had to stand in front of the class and introduce herself. She had been shaking. Public speaking was not a very good thing for her. After she had introduced herself, the teacher told her to sit in the only empty desk. It was in the back by a girl who was sleeping. As Krista walked to the back, students stared at her and whispered to each other. Krista dropped her head to look at the ground. One kid threw a paper ball at the back of her head when the teacher wasn't looking. She ignored that as well. Someone put a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, she was surprised to see the girl that had been sleeping. Krista was short and compared to this girl, she was very short. The taller girl glared at her classmates and they all turned away from the two girls. Krista smiled and thanked the girl that had been nice to her. She took a seat and stared at the desk.

"My name is Ymir."

"Hi Ymir...thank you again."

"Don't worry about those idiots." Ymir was leaning back in her seat with her eyes closed. Krista smiled.

"Okay."

Ymir was shocked by the quick answer and opened one eye to stare at the blonde. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the teacher. Krista did the same. She had made a friend and that friend would stay by her side for years to come. Ymir protected Krista and then one day in high school, Ymir started acting weird and Krista wanted to know why and how she could help.

…**...**

Krista skipped down the halls to get to her next class. She was happy because her next class was with Ymir. The bad part was that it was math. Krista hated math, but thankfully Ymir was really good at it. Krista walked into the room and sat down by Ymir. The girl smiled at her.

"Hey Ymir!"

"Hi Krista."

"Want to come over today?"

"I can't...I'm busy." Ymir looked off into the distance and Krista huffed.

"But you said you would yesterday."

"Sorry it just came up."

"Well maybe next time then?"

"Sure." Ymir leaned back in her desk and sighed. Krista noticed that her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Do you have a fever Ymir?" Krista leaned close to Ymir and placed a hand against her forehead. Ymir's cheeks got pinker and she jumped out of her seat.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" She ran out of the classroom and Krista stared at the now empty desk.

'_Why are you acting so strange all of a sudden Ymir?_'

…**...**

Ymir sat in one of the stalls trying to catch her breath.

'_Why did I run away like that!? Now she probably thinks I'm an idiot._' Ymir sighed and walked out of the stall to stand in front of the mirror. Her cheeks had returned to their normal color. '_I have to go back and face her..._' Ymir sighed again and walked out of the bathroom and back to class. When she walked in, the teacher was just starting class and everyone was staring at her. Well everyone, but Krista. '_Now I'm sure she doesn't want to talk to me._' She went and sat down at her desk without another glance at Krista. Ymir opened her book and found a note in it. It was from Krista.

'_Are you okay Ymir? Did I do something wrong?_' Ymir tightened her grip on the paper and picked up her pencil.

'_No you didn't and I'm fine. Still want me to come over today?'_ She passed the note to the blonde and waited for her reply. She felt something poke her and she took the note back.

'_Of course I want you too! Will you tell me what's wrong?_' Ymir sighed and rubbed her temples. She had to do this, but if it went wrong, she might lose Krista.

'_Okay. Meet me at the entrance at the end of the day._' She handed the note back to Krista and heard her sigh in relief. Ymir simply turned her attention back to class, but she couldn't focus. Her mind was stuck on after school stuff.

'_This is going to be a long day.._' Ymir thought as she leaned further back into her chair.

…**...**

Krista stood outside by the front gate waiting for Ymir. The rest of the day went by slowly. She really wanted to know why Ymir was acting so strange and how she could help. Ymir was someone very important to her and she never wanted to see Ymir hurt in any way. After all Ymir held a place in Krista's heart. A very special place. Krista saw Ymir walking towards her and jumped in joy.

"Ymir!"

The taller girl smiled and they started walking to Krista's place. "Hey Krista." They walked in silence the rest of the way. Krista unlocked the door and they headed up to her bedroom. She set her keys and book bag down.

"Want anything?"

"No thanks." Ymir had taken a seat on Krista's bed and was staring at the ground. Krista sat down beside her.

"Want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"It's embarrassing..."

"You can tell me anything Ymir. I won't laugh."

Ymir sighed. "I got dared to kiss a guy."

"Did you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have special feelings for him?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Well...it's just recently...I've been...I don't really know how to say it."

"Hmm..." Krista tapped her chin as she tried to think. "When did you start feeling whatever it is your feeling?"

"After the kiss. I guess what I'm trying to say is...damn this is embarrassing! I want to try new things."

"Try new things?"

"Yeah. I mean we are in high school now...I guess...this all sounds stupid."

"You mean new things as in...intimate stuff?"

"Yeah."

Krista fell silent. She wanted to help Ymir so bad, but how? "Can I help in anyway?"

Ymir nearly fell off the bed. She turned to face Krista. "What?"

"Sorry...I just really want to help you." Krista bowed her head.

"No it's fine. I know you only want to help."

The two sat quietly. Krista broke the silence again. "Was the kiss good?"

"Huh? Oh I don't know." Ymir rubbed the back of her head and looked away from Krista. "I kind of wanted to uh...try kissing a girl...to umm...see which one I like better..." By the end of her rambling, Ymir was bright red. She felt a soft hand touch her cheek. She turned to see Krista blushing.

"Ymir..."

"Uhh...forget it! I'm just..." Ymir was silenced by a pair of lips and not just any lips, Krista's. The latter pulled away blushing. Ymir was at a loss for words. Krista had just kissed her.

"Was it good?"

Ymir saw that Krista was staring at her hands. A playful smile crossed Ymir's face. "I don't know. You took me by surprise there." This time Ymir leaned in and kissed Krista. This time the kiss lasted longer than the first one. When she pulled away, she could see the smile on Krista's face. Had she liked it? "Yeah much better than a boy."

"Really?" Krista said with a voice full of joy. Ymir simply pulled the girl close and hugged her.

"Yes."

"I'm glad I could help you."

"Krista?"

"Yes?"

"What was that smile about?" She felt the small girl tense up. "Did you like it as well?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. That was your first kiss right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like girls Krista?" Ymir felt the girl jump and she had to hold her tight or she would have got away.

"I guess."

"Do you like someone now?"

"...Yeah."

"Really? I do too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. She has always been there for me since third grade." Ymir grinned as a look of realization came across Krista's face.

"...do you mean...?"

"You? Yes I do."

Krista smiled and hugged Ymir tighter to her. "I like you too Ymir and I want to help you try new things...but can we go slow?"

"Of course Krista." Ymir pressed her lips to Krista's and pushed her down so that she was on top. Ymir pulled away slightly so she could talk. "Is this okay?" After Krista nodded, Ymir leaned in again and kissed her. Krista ran her hands through Ymir's hair and pulled her closer. They heard someone coming up the stairs and pulled apart. Ymir smiled. "Thank you for helping me Krista." They both laughed. Ymir would finally try new things and Krista would be the one helping her.

"So does this mean we're official?"

Ymir froze. If there was one thing she was scared of, it was ties. She felt bad if she ruined things like that. "I..I guess so..."

"Don't worry Ymir. I know you'll be the best girlfriend!"

"I hope so."

"Ymir..."

"I'll be the best just for you baby." She laughed and tackled Krista into a hug. Krista's parents walked in and just shook their heads.

"Kids these days."


End file.
